Avalon
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: A set of coordinates leads Liara T'Soni to an unexpected reunion. Set 900 years after the events of ME3. Combined elements of crayola endings used. NOT a Liara/Shepard romance. Might bump rating to M if too many people are offended by the language.


**Just something I scribbled out while trying to punch through the mountain known as writers block.**

**Unbeta'd so point out any mistakes you find please.**

**All belongs to Bioware.**

In the black of space, a small ship approaches a vast spherical hulk. There is no one standing watch to see the smaller vessel drifting into an opening in the sphere that did not exist a minute before nor to note its disappearance moments later.

Inside, oxygen fogs the docking bay as the room is pressurized. A lone figure moves to stand before the ship, their posture impatient as the hatch slides open and the vehicle's single occupant steps out.

"About damn time you got here Blue," the voice, even after nine hundred years, is still unmistakable, "Welcome to Avalon."

"I see that being dead hasn't made you any more patient Shepard," is the muffled rely as the pilot removes their helmet, revealing smiling asari matron, "But I guess seeing you come back from the dead twice has used up my quota of miracles."

"You know how she gets when she's excited Liara," another voice, this one undoubtedly male and turian, banters as its owner saunters up to the pair, "She's had us orbiting these coordinates for the last month, waiting for you to arrive."

"But I only received the transmission two weeks ago," Liara gently argues while being led from the docking bay, "I left the next day, after I finished unscrambling the message."

Shepard guides her old friend across a wide walkway that is flanked on either side by ships of varying sizes, "Don't let Garrus bullshit you, he's just as excited that you're here as everyone else is."

"Everyone else?" the asari queries, aiming curious looks at the pair, "Who else have you gathered over the years?"

Garrus opens a door, then waves them by. Shepard pauses to accept a kiss from him before answering, "Well, you already knew about Joker and EDI hijacking the Normandy and disappearing with it, so there's two. We rounded up Miranda after her disabled ship drifted too far away from her beacon to be picked up before she bit the big one. Garrus and Tali followed me through the beam and to the crucible, so they're a given. Th-"

"And what about me Lola? Saving the best for last?" James Vega taunts, his features lacking the lines and scars that had adorned his visage the last time the asari had encountered the former marine.

A menacing krogan with glinting ruby eyes elbows the mouthy human as he shoves his way into the room, "The best huh? Must have been talking about me then. Good to see you again kid."

"Wrex," the matron smiles in spite of her ever growing confusion, "I thought you'd died during your grandchild's rites?"

He shrugs and nods his head in the direction of their seemingly indestructible leader, "I did. Woke up to Shepard and her pet turian standing over me while her damn varren tried to lick my scars off. Things started to make more sense though when Bakara started yowling at me to get my lazy ass out of bed."

"But it's not...I think I need to sit down for a minute," she stammers, fighting to to focus her reeling mind and calm her wildly thrumming heart.

Someone, no, a bare skinned Jack jams a glass into her hands and it is only the burning in her throat after draining half its contents that she realizes that the liquid was most definitely not water.

"That'll put some hair on your chest," the human biotic boasts with a cocky grin.

"Um Jack, I don't think Liara wants to grow up to be you," Joker interjects with a chuckle while pouring some of the liquor into his own glass, "Not that there is anything wrong with you, except everything."

The woman flicks a rude gesture at the pilot, "Don't listen to his bullshit. A few centuries spent boning a robot that's smarter than him has severely fucked with his head. Speaking of fucked, are you ready for the really fun shit now?"

Liara spears Shepard with an anxious look , "What does she mean?"

This time a salarian-Padok Wiks, if her memory is correct-interjects, "I believe that what Jack was not so subtly referring to is the reason we are all capable to being here despite our abbreviated lifespans. At least when comparable to your own."

"Tell Kasumi to open up the bar, I have a feeling our Dr. T'Soni is going to need it after this," Garrus chortles into his comm then waves a clawed hand at the scowling human, "I'm going to let Shepard have the honors, this was all her idea after all."

The commander swats her mate's arm, "Gee thanks Garrus, love you too. Stupid dinosaur birdman, see if I ever surprise you with a new rifle barrel ever again."

The fire haired woman takes a seat across from her friend, "All of this actually started when the demon child_I mean the Catalyst-decided to taste the rainbow..."

"_Okay, let me get this straight," Shepard's voice cuts through the shimmering entity's long winded speech, "Are you trying to tell me that Red, Blue, and Green-the fucking color coded choices-are how I am supposed to decide the fate of all sentient life in the universe? When the hell did this become a commercial for fucking Skittles? The next thing you're going to tell me is that some midget chick with big fucking glasses is going to pop out and warn me to stay away from the light, aren't you?"_

_The silvery shade turns to give her what she correctly interprets as a condescending glare, "Your references to various parts of human culture are of no use here. You must choose...or the cycle will continue on as it always has."_

_Shepard rolls her eyes in annoyance and makes a quick check of the wound on her side before pressing on, "Why me? And why only these options? I've seen Timmy and Anderson already try two of your supposed options and it got them absolutely fucking nowhere, so I'm calling bullshit on your little story about me being the first organic to make it here. Not to mention the tiny, itty bitty fact that you distinctly said first organic. I'm willing to bet that the geth were here and they made the mistake of attempting your whole synthesis spiel. The problem with that solution is that you need a breathing meat popsicle that won't reject the synthetic merging. Me. Specifically because I've got so much goddamn hardware in me that I could open a Radioshack and be set for life just by selling the bits I don't need."_

_"It is evident that the blood loss you have sustained is beginning to cloud your judgment Shepard, "the being huffs in its faux childish tone, "Perhaps you are not the best solution after all."_

_Ignoring the latest surge of pain, she snorts out a derisive laugh, "Who do you have left dipshit? You've killed everyone else! I'd say that was a big fucking oops."_

_"That is not entirely true. There is a turian male and a quarian female who have just entered the chamber below this one," it smugly reveals, "I believe that you are well acquainted with them, as they have served you faithfully these years. It is possible that one of them would be better suited to make this choice."_

_Before the wounded human can attack, her legs are robbed of their strength and she tumbles to the grating in an undignified heap._

_"I will kill you if you lay one fucking hand on them," she rasps through clenched teeth and attempts to gather the will to stand._

_"You are not strong enough to stand against me Shepard," the demon child hisses as is moves to greet the rising lift, "You never have been, no matter how many times we have clashed. I have always been able to hurt you though."_

"The Catalyst was Harbinger," Liara surmises aloud, her hands unconsciously drawing to her chest as centuries old memories flash through her mind, "It was trying to indoctrinate you, wasn't it?"

"Got it in one," Shepard agrees in a mournful tone, "And it would have succeeded, had the arrogant bastard not used Garrus and Tali to threaten me."

_Shepard manages to crawl to her knees, her hands holding her up, when the Catalyst begins the diatribe anew with the most recent arrivals._

_The blood pulsing in her eardrums drowns out nearly all sound and her visions persistently blurs, but she somehow scrapes together enough energy to pierce through the encroaching delirium._

_"Garrus," her voice is hoarse with the monumental effort it is taking to form the words, "Tali...it's..it's a trap..."_

_Years ago-aboard the first Normady-the human learned that a turian's hearing was vastly superior to her own species. She is certain that her lover had heard her warning._

_With that knowledge present to reassure her, she finally stops fighting the artificial gravity and immediately crashes to the metal floor with a pronounced thud that is echoed by a low groan of pain._

_Her whimper of agony is what pulls her mate and spirit sister out of the hazy trance the ghostly being had began to weave them in to._

_Shepard's senses waver in and out of oblivion for what feels like hours before two pairs of three fingered hands grasp her and pull the human to her feet._

_"What's the plan?" Garrus inquires the instant his mate has her wits about her once again._

_"Three choices, three people," she murmurs to herself before shuffling forward to stand of her own volition, "We hit all three conduits at the same time. Hopefully we can overload this bitch and make it go boom before the fleets are completely decimated."_

_"Simple, I like it," the turian cheerily quips, then touches his forehead to hers, "I love you, mea uxorem."_

_Her strength seeping back to her, she raises onto her toes and presses a kiss to his lip plates, "I love you, mea vir."_

_"And I love you both," Tali declares, then pulls her mask free from her hood and lets it drop to the grating, "Now let us finish this. First round of drinks are on me."_

_"I'm holding you to that," Shepard chuckles and hugs the chipper engineer before pointing out their paths, "Garrus, you can take the blue. Tali, the red. I'll tackle the green beam. If I'm not waiting at the bar when you get there, check down by the beach."_

_The don't say goodbye. No sound is made at all other than the resonating clang of broken armor hitting the deck as each soldier relieves his or her self of the dead weight._

_At the half point up their respective ramps, a silent agreement is struck with a few glances, and the trio begins to quicken their pace until they are running towards their goal._

"Garrus ended up electrocuted, Tali got blown up, and I...was burned away, layer by layer, as I fell," Shepard concludes, baring a sad smile as the asari drains her glass without so much as a wince.

"When I came to, the Crucible had detached itself from the Citadel and was hauling ass out of the Sol system," the woman resumes after a nod from her friend, "According to them, Garrus was the first one conscious, followed by Tali shortly after that. It had being their quick thinking that got the Crucible moving, and were in the middle of a game of 'Shoot the Reaper' as we moved away from Council space."

"It wasn't until we saw this mass of wires and circuitry climb out of a hole and turn itself into Shepard that we even had an idea of what had transpired," Tali explains in response to the matron's unspoken question, "And, at the time we were retreating, we had no clue that Shepard and her newest rebuild were the reason that Garrus and I had survived."

Liara inspects her companions with a more analytical eyes before gasping, "Synthesis. You used the synthesis, merging their organic form with technology to save their lives."

The commander's head bobs once, then slowly waves a hand over the dozens of people who have since gathered to hear the tale again, "Everyone on Avalon has been through the synthesis Blue, and not a single time was it done lightly."

"But why do this Shepard? You have successfully removed the Reaper threat?" Liara cannot help but argue, "Hasn't everyone more than earned their rest?"

"Most of the Reapers from our galaxy are gone, that much is true," Shepard admits after lighting a cigarette, "But that does not mean they will never return. Other galaxies are facing extinction as well, and although we can do nothing to help them, we can help defend this galaxy, these lives."

"We have steadily been hunting down rogue Reapers for the past nine hundred years Dr. T'Soni," Miranda speaks up for the first time, "And I doubt we will ever be able to extinguish them entirely, but we can try. And-"

"And we can do our damnedest to make sure people do not forget this time," Joker adds, earning approving nods from his comrades.

You know, like the legend of King Arthur. He and his knights disappeared to Avalon after defeating the bad guys and the story tells that they will be back when they are most needed. That's us now," Ashley wraps things up before leaning back in her chair and taking a long swig from her beer stein, "You see, we are using the old crucible-which Shepard dubbed Avalon because of the old story- as a mobile fortress to house and coordinate those of us that have chosen to give up a life-or an afterlife-of peace in order to protect all sentient life from the Reapers."

Shepard's glowing greens eyes level with Liara's, "And now it's time for you to make your choice. Join the round table, or indulge in a much deserved-and quiet-afterlife."

The matron is quiet a long minute before finishing her drink and sighing, "How long do I have to think about this?"

"Considering the fact that your exosuit has been the only thing keeping you alive and you decided to take your damn helmet off over an hour ago? I'd say you have another hour, maybe two, before you collapse and stop breathing," Dr. Chakwas assesses, her voice still heavy with wisdom in spite of her much more youthful appearance, "It could be less though, if you have any complications like Grunt did. He went into arrest a mere eight minutes into Shepard's tale."

"I still say that I was poisoned," the krogan pouts, inciting a round of snickering from the group.

Much to Liara's surprise, another unmasked quarian pushes through the throng and helps the asari to her feet, "I'm Lia 'Vael Dr. T'Soni. I'll show you to your rooms where you can have a chance to mull things over without these rabid varren breathing down your neck."

"Speaking of varren, there are a ton of them wandering around, so watch your step," Vega calls out as the women exit the room.

"Melodramatic bosh'tet," Lia grumbles upon noticing that the matrons gaze is locked on the floor, "We don't allow the varren to run wild and make messes everywhere doctor. James was simply making an ass out of himself again."

Trepidation melts into relief and Liara permits herself to peruse their surroundings, "Who painted all of the murals in the halls?"

"Everyone that lives on Avalon, to some extent," the quarian replies, a wistful smile curving her lavender mouth, "I think Bakara and Garrus cooked up the original idea though. The paintings are there to serve two purposes. The first is stress relief, giving people something to focus on other than the next mission. The second reason is that it helps to personalize the ship. Decorating it our own way makes it feel more like a home."

The quarian female comes to a stop in front of a door, then syncs the matrons omnitool with the key code before showing her in, "This will be your quarters for the duration of your stay. Kasumi and Tali took a few liberties with adding personal touches. They really wanted to lessen your anxiety about things."

She conducts a short tour of the kitchen, bedroom with its attached ensuite, living area, and small office. When they arrive back at the front door, the women exchange a brief hand shake, "I'm not sure how long you have doctor, but feel free to take a look around Avalon. There are usually a few places that new arrivals are barred from, but Shepard said that you were a special case, so they may not apply."

"How will I know if I am not permitted somewhere?" Liara probes as her gaze floats over the large cluster of pictures hanging on the wall.

"A locked door will usually be the first indication. Kasumi still grumbles about how many she found her first week here," Lia jests and waves the door open, "There are warnings posted around any hazardous areas you might find, so it ought to be fairly easy to discern."

Liara's answering laugh is muted but genuine, "Kasumi has never encountered a locked door that she wasn't itching to get through, even if it was only to learn why it was locked in the first place. I will be careful not to complain as much as she."

Lia grins at the asari one last time, then steps out to leave Liara alone with her thoughts.

It doesn't take long for the aging matron to become restless and soon-driven by her insatiable need for information-she ventures out to see more of the giant ship that her friends call home.

Liara winds her way through the broad corridors, completely entranced by both the people, their stories, and the artwork she encounters along the way.

Coming around one corner, she accidentally collides with someone who manages to catch her before she spills onto the floor.

"Dr. T'Soni, it is good to see you," a mechanical voice greets after she is steady.

She lifts her head to discover a black armored geth prime unit still grasping her arms, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The geth relinquishes its-_his?_- hold on her, "Nearly one thousand of my original processes were salvaged from the geth you knew as Legion. As a result, you could aptly conclude that he was my father. Tali Zorah and Edi Moreau also contributed to my database creations, so you could name them as my mothers."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you..I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name," she extends her hand.

The prime gently clasps it, "Edi named me Osiris, after the human deity of resurrection."

"She has once again proven quite capable in bestowing names upon your people," she praises with a smile, "Everyone seems to have a story about how they came to join Shepard's cause. Would you mind sharing yours?"

Osiris nods his acquiescence, his pale blue green light flickering, "I was born on Avalon, as were most of the geth who reside on this ship."

Astonishment jolts through her, "You said that you were born and have adopted the singular vernacular for your individual platform..."

"Allow me to clarify. I came to self awareness on this ship. Edi once described the process as akin to a fully organic being being born, hence the reference," he calmly elaborates, "It is that thought process that also explains why those geth born here refer to themselves in the singular."

"But what of the geth consensus? I thought geth became more intelligent depending on how many were linked to their specific node?"

The prime shrugs its shoulder-_such a human gesture!_-, "I can link with anyone aboard this vessel, provided they have extended their permission."

A sharp intake of breath rattles the air around them, "By anyone, do you mean-"

"All who have undergone the process of synthesis, yes," he confirms, then tilts his head curiously, "Your heartbeat has become erratic Dr. T'Soni. Will you permit me to escort you to the medical wing?"

Each breath, growing harder to draw since her arrival, is becoming increasingly painful. After a quick scan of her omnitool, she nods, "Almost an hour exactly. Dr. Chakwas hasn't lost an iota of her talent."

"Impossible," is the geth's somewhat cheeky response.

Having been one of the first of her species to have publicly employed and socialized with the geth following the Reapers demise, Liara is still touched by nerves when Osiris makes the decision to lift her to his chest as if she were a child and carry her from the lift and into the med lab.

"Dr. Chakwas, I believe that Dr. T'Soni's time to make a final decision is imminent," the prime announces as he rushes over to the yet silver haired physician, "Her vital process have begun to terminate."

"Alright Osiris, calm down. Put her on that table, then go fetch Shepard, "Karin directs, then follows to help the asari out of her armor, "Okay Liara, this is where you are going to have to trust my judgment, can you do that?"

"Always," the matron instantly responds even as a breathing mask is affixed to her face and she is eased back onto the gurney.

"Good. Now I'm going to inject you with a cocktail that will help manage your pain and such, but it will not muddle things too badly for you. Shepard wants everyone who is given this choice to make it with as clear of a head as possible."

"I made my decision the day I boarded my ship and uploaded the coordinates," she gives the human doctor a pain tinged grin, "I just wanted to make Shepard squirm for a bit before I gave her the news."

"Since when have you ever known me to squirm?" Shepard's relaxed alto queries as her form comes into the asari's view.

"Aside from the morning you and Garrus sneaked off to that mining colony to get married? None," the matron gladly takes the hand that is offered and gives it an affectionate squeeze, "But you can't fault me for taking one last chance to make you try."

Everyone present laughs at the face Shepard makes, but fall silent at their friends next words, "How bad is this going to hurt?"

"The truth?" the commander hesitantly asks and, after receiving a sharp nod, blows out a loud sigh, "Imagine that you are a piece of bacon that had just been tossed into a hot frying pan. Now double that for your brain alone."

"How long with the pain last?" she hates the waver disrupting her voice.

Those piercing green orbs catch and hold hers, "It will last until your heart stops and your brainwaves flatline. By the time that happens though, my work will be done and we'll be able to reboot, err, resuscitate you. The reboot part was a joke. Kind of."

"Shepard, her brainwaves are already becoming discordant," Miranda informs the room, "She's nearly out of time, you might want to get prepared."

"Do it Shepard," Liara grinds out, her awareness skewing.

"And this is where I can finally get even for all of that embracing eternity shit," Shepard chuckles as she leans over the matrons head, "Catch you on the flip side Blue. First round of drinks are on Tali."

~~FIN~~

**Translation**

**mea uxorem—latin for my wife**

**mea vir-latin for my husband**


End file.
